dangerous
by wolverinelover
Summary: <html><head></head>X-23 ran away from the x-men hoping to stop hurting the people she loved the most but when she meets gambit and slowly starts to fall for his she faced with the chose of denying her feelings for him to keep him safe or will they both give in to the temtation and take a dangerous risk</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was around 3:00 Am when they heard the alarm go off everyone was told to go to the danger room and stay put while the older X-men figure out what set the alarm off scott and jean looked around the lower level while logan(aka wolverine)checked all the room and then it was clean what or who set the alarm off logan went back to the professor it was laura said logan to the professor again these nightmares are getting worse logan this is a greater problem then i imagened.

it's been 2 weeks since logan found out he had a clone a female one at that she was hired to go and kill wolverine and when logan was able to calm her down he took her in as his own but she excludes her self from everyone else and since the day she got there she's had nightmare that drives her to attacking some of the other students this was the first night she ever ran away

do you think you can find her on cerebro chuck said logan no she some how blocks all brain wave signals from her mind we need to search for her said the professor and most of everybody got suited up

OUTSIDE THE WALLS OF THE MANSION

laura was sitting down in a abandon ally with her knees to her chest doing something that she thought wasnt possible for her to do she was crying she had been and this ally for a little over an hour she had an out burst at the mansion destroying her whole room then breaking her window and leaving she was very awere that she was in her very short night gown and in ally to things that always lead to no go but she didn't care she feel alone and worthless so she saw no reason to stay with poeple who don't want her lost in her own thought she didn't hear the tall dark haired man walking up behind her now what is a beautyful women like you doing in a ally all alone said the man his voice cought her off gaurd so she stood up and prend his against the wall what do you what said laura looking angerly into his eyes wo hold on im a friend said the man turned on by her surprising strength whats your name she asked as if she was going the kill him if he didn't tell her my name the name is remy LeBeau but you can call me gambit chere said grambit with a warming grin across his face i'm laura she said i know all about you your with charles and the rest of his dancing monkeys said gambit well not anymore said laura not trying to charge the subject or anything chere but do you think you could let me go asked gambit oh sorry she said with a small grin across her face so why are you leaving said gambit because when i'm around people even the ones i love the most someone gets hurt or even worse killed i have this uncontrolable urge for violence and i can only hold back for so long so i can't go laura said with her voice slowly cracking well i'm not going to leave you out here all night come to my place its got an Ac and everything said gambit she was not sure about going and staying at a stranger house but she surely didn't want to stay in the ally all night ok she said and it was the only words he needed to here before he locked his arm in hers right this way chere said gambit

when they go to the apartment door he took his arm out of hers the got the key out his pocket and open the door after you he said as she walked in it was a lot nicer then she thought it would be it look like a hotel room wow was all she could say the carpet was red there was black lether couches in the living room the kichen had updated everything and the counters black marble and all she could thing is why is such a rich man living in a apartment you like it? said gambit yes this is really nice the women that shares it with you must be so satified said laura there is no women that shares this with me sadly said gambit as laura look around thats to bad cause the bedroom is really nice she said with a smile on her face and thats were we'll be sleeping said gambit and a panic rose inside her did he just we'll she thought to herself or i could just sleep on the couch said laura first of all your a guest your not sleeping on the couch second you can't sleep on lether couch is messes it up and third it'll be find nothing will happen i promise you that now i have to take a shower will you be fine by your self chere said gambit she nodded ok i'll be fast

BACK AT THE MANSION

chuck we've searched everywhere we just can't find her she's out the somewhere i can fill it said the professor i've tried finding her mind professor but some how she blocking me out said jean i think the best we all can do right now and get some sleep and search for her tomorrow were she most likely will be out of her hiding spot said scott i think scotts right we need to wait until she choses to show herself so we can find out what she's up to and why she left then confront her so everyone get well rested cause its going to be a long day tomorrow said the professor

BACK AT GAMBITS APARTMENT

laura was sitting on the side of the bed while gambit was in the shower what is taking him so long he's been in there for the last 30 minutes she thought to herself as the door opened and gambit came out in just a towel wrap low around his waist hey he said looking up at her what took you so long she said in a stern tone what did you miss me already said gambit smiling at her she couldn't help but smile back you could have turned on the tv chere he said as he turn on the tv and throw her the remote as he turned back around she notice his stronge body how buildt he was his stomach was flat with washboard abs that she notice she couldn't take her eyes off of and then she noticed he was staring at her funny he had asked her a question but she was so lost in him she did't notice chere he said once more uh yeah she said coming back to realidy how old are you he asked the question again this time she heard him 18 she said my birthdays coming up well that has to be exciding almost being 20 said gambit its a privlige to live till i'm almost 20 said laura well i guess in a way yeah it is do you need anything food a drink or whatever chere said gambit um water would be nice said laura with a smile on her face coming right up said gambit as he went to give it to her he notice that she was leaning up against the wall he walked over to give her the water here you go chere he said then he noticed her hand moving up and down his chest and resting on the back of neck as she look over his body and then locked eyes with him they stared at each other until gambit dropped the plastic cup on the ground and penned her arms above her head and and kissed her and kiss was soft and gentil at first then when they got use to the feeling it became passionate and hungry and as she tried to reach for his towl she realized that she really couldn't move he he strength didn't compare to his she was under his control and she liked it. one of gambits hands moved from her wrist down to her hip back up to her back as he felt for the zipper and unzipped her gown and his mouth left her lips and moved on to her neck she was so overwhelmed with the feeling that she started to moan and her breathing started to quicken and he felt a since of pride because of the pleasure he was bring her as he licked and nipped at her neck she graved his head and brought his lip back to hers this kiss was sloppy but they didn't mind then he slid the straps of her gown off and it fell to the floor and then she began to tug on his towl then something in gambit finally click on as he pulled away from her and steped back giving her space whats wrong said laura with a concered look on her face this isn't right said gambit what isn't right she said you and me we barley know each other and i just don't want you to do something you'll regret said gambit i understand she said in a low tone looking down at the trying to take one last look at her body before she put her gown back on cleared his throut well i guess we should head off to bed chere said gambit i think thats a good idea said laura as she zipped up her gown and they both slept in the same bed that night


	2. Chapter 2

i've been so busy trying to catch back up in school that i wrote a lame suckish chapter i know i will try my hardest to do better and longer chapters (sorry for any incorrect spelling don't have word check)

GAMBITS APARTMENT

the nexts morning she sat up and rubbed her eyes she tryed to get out of the bed but she couldn't gambits heavy arm was around her waist she wonder why he made her feel so weak no else ever could match her strength and he exceeded it he made her feel defenceless and at the same time safe it was the first night in a long time that she slept the whole night she didn't understand how a stranger could make her feel this way she didn't even know him and yet she trusted him with her life she thought as she stared down at the strong body laying beside her she graved his arm and started shaking his wake up she said in a playful way as she started hitting him with the pillow i'm up i'm up chere said gambit as he graved the pillow from her and started playfully hitting her with it as they both laughed how long have you been up said gambit only a few minutes said laura well you must be hungry you didn't eat last night so i'll make you something if you want said gambit that would be nice said laura with a smile as she realized she was smiling way to much she really never smiles and now she finds herself not being able to stop she got out of the bed and went into the kichen where gambit was so is there what would you like chere said gambit anything really im not a picky guest said laura well thats good to know cause all i have is oatmeal and toast said gambit as she grinned at him about ten minutes later breakfast was ready and they both sat in the living room with there bowls of oatmeal and watched tv silently gambit still feeling a bit awkward spoke up first umm chere about last night i uh said gambit as he was cut off its ok gambit i understand said laura i just wanted to make sure said gambit as they continued to watch tv every once and a while they would steal glimpse from eachother and then they both finished with breakfast i have to make a few runs chere i'll be back said gambit wait she said as she cought his wrist before he shut the door your leaving me here i thought you were a big girl said gambit i am wait what thats not the point she said you can't stay here alone why said gambit because i don't fill safe when i'm alone she said as her voice lowered and she put her head down it's ok chere some of us have been alone so long that we can't stand being by ourself you can come with me said gambit as she gave him a small smile and wondered why did she tell him that why did she trust him

im so sorry this chapter was so short its just that im kind of new to writing fanfics so please review good or bad i read and respect them all


End file.
